


The Slayer Twins

by Neon_d0rk



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mpreg, Multi, Next Generation, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:29:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 21,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neon_d0rk/pseuds/Neon_d0rk
Summary: The tail of a set of twins that are the most powerful duo in all of Fiore. A boy and a girl who are opposites in every way that matters. But when they put their minds together, they can do great things.
Relationships: Minor or Background Relationship(s), Natsu Dragneel/Gray Fullbuster
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> We began in the city of Magnolia, specifically the Fairy Tail guild hall. The twins are not here yet but don't worry they are going to be here soon. Anyway, it's late summer which means it's Dragon Slayer Mating Season. The most dreaded and awkward time within the guild and any guild that has a dragon slayer.

**_Year: X796_ **

Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox were sitting at a table inside the guild hall talking. There was only a few people still there since most were on jobs. "Hey, Gajeel?" Natsu spoke up first.

"What is it, Salamander?" Gajeel asked not looking up from his pile of iron.

"How do you know your with your mate?" The pink haired male's question surprised the iron dragon slayer who had stopped eating. 

"Well, it's a feeling. You can't describe it any other way. I mean your mate is the person your destined to be with," the larger man said thinking back to a certain solid script mage. 

"Oh." The fire dragon slayer started thinking about his own relationship. 

"Is something going on with you and Lucy?" The mention of his girlfriend's name made Natsu come back to reality. 

"What? No, we're great. I love her, it's just I don't think she's the mate I'm destined to be with." Natsu said just as Lucy, Levy, Juvia, and Gray walked in the room. 

Natsu wanted to watch Lucy like he usually did but he couldn't help but watch Gray. As usual, Gray wasn't wearing a shirt and he seemed to be glimmering with sweat. I guess now he saw why Juvia always watched him he was good-looking and nice to look at.

"Salamander?" Natsu came back to reality to see Gajeel looking at him. "You need to hurry and figure this out mating season is going to start soon." The pierced man got up and left the table to talk to his mate as she talked with Mirajane. 

After a while, Gray, Erza, Wendy, Carla, Happy, and Lucy joined Natsu at the table. "Got a job you in?" Gray asked Natsu hoping he would agree. 

"Just the two of us?" Natsu was acting like he didn't want to go but in all honesty he really wanted to go.

"No, silly all of us," Lucy said flirtatiously. 

"When do we leave?" Natsu asked his team.

"Right now if we want to make it before sunset," Ersa intervened.

"Let's go,” the pink haired male said as his team got up and headed out the hall. 

**Half hour later**

Gray sat by the window as usual when they road the train. Also as usual, Natsu laying on Lucy's lap groaning about his motion sickness. He never told anyone but he's had a crush on Natsu since he first arrived at Fairy Tail. Even when Natsu was like this, the navy haired mage still liked watching him. But, there was one problem... Natsu was with Lucy and they were happy together. 

When the team arrived at the small town, it was getting late so they stopped in a nearby hotel. Happy, Gray and Natsu stayed in one room while the girls stayed in another. This made everything super awkward between the guys because they both liked and wanted to be with each other but Natsu still loved Lucy. Natsu and Gray had to share a bed but stayed on opposite sides while Happy slept on the chair nearby. 

The next morning, they woke up nose to nose with each other. Natsu's breath was warm against Gray's face while Gray's was cool against his own. Once they realized what happened, they quickly turned away from each other as they blushed a bright red. It was at this point Natsu realized what he had to do. It was gonna be hard but everything in life is. The guys joined the girls in the lobby before continuing on to their job. 

_Time skip to after the job since I'm lazy_

The team was about to board the train and we're all lost in thought. Happy was thinking about his next fish, Erza was thinking about cake, Lucy was trying to figure out why Natsu has started to act different, Natsu was figuring out how, when, and what to tell Lucy, and Gray was thinking about Natsu's face that morning and how he wished he could see it every morning. 

They boarded the train and nobody spoke to each other. The only sounds heard from the team was Natsu's vomiting. When the train stopped in Magnolia, everyone headed to the guild hall. Natsu pulled Lucy away from the others to talk to her in private.

"We need to talk." Natsu was serious about this but he still didn't want to hurt Lucy.

"Sure, what's wrong?" Lucy was alarmed by her boyfriend's tone but listened to what he was saying.

"So, mating season for dragon slayers is coming up and your supposed to get this feeling that tells you if your with your mate…" The male took a breath before continuing. "… and I don't get that feeling with you." The blonde could feel tears swelling up but she had to stay strong.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that even though I love you so much... we can't be together." Seeing his girlfriend so upset made him upset too but, he had to keep himself together or he could never figure this out.

"Maybe this is a special case where you have a mate without getting that feeling." Lucy couldn't stop herself anymore, tears began to flow like a river.

"I'm sorry Luce, that's not this situation. I know who my mate is supposed to be now." The green eyed man could no longer look at his Lucy, he had to look anywhere else.

"Who is it?" Natsu could hear the hurt in her question, he knew telling her who it was would only make things worse so he didn't. "Come on, at least tell me who your mate should be. You owe me at least that." The brown eyed lady wiped away her tears and spoke with a hurt smile.

"Your right, it's... Gray" Natsu said after a deep breath. The blonde was in shock, she thought they couldn't stand each other now Natsu is telling her they're destined to be together. Natsu on the other hand was worried by her blank expression. 

"Can we still be friends at least?" Lucy's question brought Natsu back to reality.

"Yeah, I would really like for us to be best friends," Natsu said with a smile. They hugged before going their separate ways. Natsu went back to his house while Lucy went into the guild hall. She told Levy what happened _except the part about who he was supposed to be with_ and as usual the whole guild _excluding a certain ice make mage_ had heard about what had happened by the end of the day. 

Erza and Levy were going to confront him but Lucy stopped him by saying "It's fine really, we talked it over and we decided to be best friends." However, the celestial mage seemed more like she was trying to convince herself than her best friends. 

Meanwhile, Natsu had been at home deciding how and what to tell Gray. While he was deep in thought, Happy bust through the door followed by Carla and Wendy. "You broke up with Lucy?!" He asked shocked. 

"I had to, she wasn't my mate." Natsu was started but quickly regained composure seeing the girls enter the room.

"How did you know?" Carla asked calmly.

"It's a feeling and I don't get that feeling when I was with her." The green eyed man laid on his bed facing the ceiling.

"Do you know who your mate is?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Wendy! You are much to young to be asking that," Carla intervened protectively.

"It's fine, just promise you won't tell anyone," Natsu said sternly looking at Happy. 

"Promise," all three guest said at the same time.

"Gray." The room went silent as they processed the information.

"Are you going to tell him?" Happy asked curiously.

"I have to, time is running out and if I don't in time..." Natsu's voice trailed off.

"What can we do to help?" Wendy asked happily.

"Y-you want to help?" The dragon slayer's began voice trembled at his surprise.

"Of course, your our friend and you would do the same for us," Wendy said cheerfully.

"Okay, can you get Gray to the South Gate Park?" Natsu asked perked up.

"Sure," the blue haired girl said with a smile. 

"Meet us there in an hour," Carla said seriously. 

_Half Hour Later_

Wendy and Carla made their way to Gray's apartment on the other side of town. When they finally reached the building, they went inside and climbed up the stairs. They found Gray's apartment because it had the coldest door and smelled of the navy haired man. They knocked and went inside. "Oh...hey Wendy, hey Carla, what's up?" He asked. He was only wearing his iconic black underwear.

"Hey Gray, we wanted to know if you would come to the park with us," The small cat said happily.

"Thanks for the offer but I just want to stay here," Gray said with no emotion. 

"Please," The young slayer said with puppy dog eyes.

"Uh, fine. Let me put on some clothes.." Gray turned away from the door and went in his room. Wendy and Carla we're going to go inside but it was way to cold for them, so they waited outside. 

They reached South Gate Park with a few minutes to spare. Gray wasn't sure why Wendy and Carla wanted him at the park with them but he couldn't resist. After a little while, the dark haired male saw Natsu heading towards him. He didn't know what to do so he just stood uninterested in his pink haired crush. "Wendy, Carla, thanks for bringing him,” Natsu smiled nervously.

"Is this some sort of prank flame for brains?" Gray asked reluctantly.

"No prank, I just wanted to talk to you alone." The green eyed male was nervous which was a new feeling for the hot-head. Wendy and Carla stepped away giving the rivals room to talk. This confused Gray and made him more defensive. 

"What do you want, Natsu?" The ice mage asked defensively.

"I broke up with Lucy." Natsu looked down at the ground so he didn't have to see his rivals beautiful cobalt eyes.

"Why?" Gray was now interested by his crush now being available.

"She wasn't the mate I'm destined to be with." The fire mage had practiced this conversation in his head the whole way over. 

"Oh, wh-who is it?" Gray's voice lowered and began to feel down _“great now there’s someone else”_ he thought To himself.

"I-it's you." The words surprised the taller mage and it almost sound to good to be true.

"Is this a game?" He was upset thinking that his crush found out about his feelings and was teasing him about it.

"No, it's not a game, your the person I'm destined to be with." It was obvious now that the shorter man was being honest and taller one had no idea how to handle it.

"I was just making sure. I thought maybe you found out about my crush on you and you were trying to mess with me." Gray made it seem like it was no big deal but after a second or two Natsu realized what he had said.

"Wait. If you have a crush on me and I have a crush on you, does that mean you would be my mate?" Natsu looked up from the ground and into the pair of cobalt eyes that were looking at him. 

"I don't just want to be your mate..." Gray said before kissing the dragon slayer affectionately. "I want to be your boyfriend." Natsu stood in shock as he kissed back. The two began to making out as Carla covered Wendy's eyes to keep her from seeing what was before her. After awhile, the two separated and went to their homes agreeing to meet up the next day. 

_The next day, in the guild hall_

Somehow everyone found out about the dragon slayer and ice mages's interaction the night before and everyone was waiting their arrival. Gray was the first of them to arrive and he immediately noticed everyone looking at him. He thought nothing of it and sat down with the rest of his team. "How'd it go?" Lucy spoke up first.

"How'd what go?" Gray asked confused.

"Your meeting with Natsu yesterday." Erza raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, it went fine." Gray blushed slightly.

"Really, a little bird told us the kiss lasted awhile." Lucy also raised an eyebrow which led to the cobalt eyed male to blush more. 

Just then, Natsu and Happy walked in. Judging by his expression he was pissed at someone. He stormed over and sat down next to Gray. "Hey," the elder mage was hoping that this anger was not about him.

The pink haired mage frustratedly explained the his exceed had told everyone what happened at the park while he was sleeping. Everyone turned to the blue cat who decided it would be a good time to fly over to the bar and mess with Mirajane and Laxus' child Liam who was only a few months old. 

The new couple stood up in front of the guild and made there announcement. Cheers rang out along with the transfers of money. "You guys bet on us?" Natsu asked suprised.

"We bet on all new couples," Mira answered as she counted the money Cana had given her. Gray and Natsu laughed at their friends and kissed each other.

"I think everything's going to be fine," Gray said as he put his arm around Natsu.


	2. News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over the last month, Natsu and Gray had gotten a lot closer as a couple. They even did the "thing” at Natsu's house. Now, things were changing and becoming more interesting.

Team Natsu were walking to their next job when Natsu ran behind a bush to throw up. "What's wrong with him?" Lucy asked looking over at Gray.

"Not sure, he's been like this for a few days now.” Everyone could tell the navy haired man was worried about his boyfriend. 

"Has he been acting different lately?" Erza raised her eyebrow. 

"Yeah," the cobalt eyed man nodded.

"Is he only throwing up in the morning?" Lucy figured out where the redhead was going.

"Now that you mention it, yeah." The male still didn't get it. Carla whispered something to Wendy that caused her to nod.

"I can test you guy's theory when he gets back," Wendy added.

"What is the theory?" Happy asked as Gray also looked at the girls confused. They were about to explain when Natsu returned to the team.

They made a examination bed out of leaves and made The smaller man lay on it. "What's going on?" He asked confused.

"I'm going to see if I can find out why you're getting sick," Wendy said as she sat down next to him. The rest of team Natsu stood and watched as Wendy used her magic to find out what's wrong with their friend. After a little while, she finished and stood up.

"Well..." Gray was trying to act not worried when everyone knew he was.

"He's 4 weeks pregnant." Everything went silent, everyone needed a few seconds to process the information.

"I can't be pregnant, I'm a guy!" Natsu stood up.

"It's an ability male dragon slayers have, it is not very common though,” Wendy pointed out. 

"How does it happen?" The ice mage asked still in shock.

"I'm not sure." Wendy looked towards Lucy and Erza but they didn't know either.

"When we get back to fairy tail we will ask Porlyusica," Erza said authoritatively. 

The team continued on the job now with something new on their minds. When they arrived in the city, they went to talk to the person who posted the job. "Greetings, you must be the team from Fairy tail," the man said when they found them.

"Yes sir, we hear you have a problem," Erza spoke first.

"Yes, I have a new restaurant and I need some mages to draw attention to it," the man said. 

"Well, if you need attention drawn we're your team," Lucy said cheerfully. Erza requiped into one of her more flattering armors, Lucy opened Leo and Lyra's gate, Gray ripped off his shirt and did different ice make spells, Natsu and Wendy did different dragon slayer spells, all while Happy and Carla flew around the crowd.

They used their magic and brought a lot of people to the restaurant. Natsu stopped halfway through because he wasn't feeling well, he ended up just watching Gray before falling asleep on the side. When it was over Gray carried his boyfriend bridal-style to the hotel room he rented for the night. As Natsu slept, the dark haired mage laid down in the bed next to him. He let his thoughts wander as he drifted off to sleep. He is gonna be a parent of a child soon. He knew he loved Natsu with all his heart and wants to marry the man someday. Maybe, even before the baby comes.

_The next morning_

The team walked back towards the guild at a slower pace than before. Again stopping every time Natsu went to throw up. "I'm fine, go on without me," he said when he returned.

"No, something could happen if we leave you," Gray said as he put his arm around his boyfriend's shoulder.

"I can take care of myself if anything happens," The younger male started getting upset.

"You got tired after just throwing fire in the air." The older male tried to reason with his dragon slayer. 

"We're not leaving you, do you have a problem with that?" Erza asked upset as she turned around at Natsu.

"No, no problem," the pink haired mage said in fear of the redhead's wrath. 

When the team got back to the guild hall after stopping a few more times, they found Porlyusica talking to master. "Excuse me Porlyusica, can we talk to you?" Erza asked politely.

"Yes but make it quick I have things to do." Porlyusica was obviously annoyed as usual. She led them to a separate room upstairs. She examined Natsu and then pushed everyone else out the room. The rest of team Natsu sat in the hall waiting to hear anything about his pregnancy. 

"What's going on with Natsu?" Mira asked as she brought them food.

"He's been sick," Gray lied not knowing if Natsu wanted the guild to know just yet.

"I didn't think dragon slayers got sick," Cana added between drinks.

"It's possible, it's just rare." Wendy tried to help her friend's lie. 

Just then, Porlyusica called Gray upstairs. He rushed in and saw Natsu sitting on the examination table. "What's wrong with him?" Gray asked the healer.

"He's pregnant." Porlyusica sounded like its no big deal.

"I thought guys can't get pregnant, how is that possible?" The male was confused and Natsu was looking down at the floor.

"Natsu is a special type of dragon slayer that can. It's rare for a male but still very possible." Natsu was still upset and that only worried Gray more. After telling the two guys the news, Porlyusica walked out and left them alone to talk. 

Gray sat down next to his boyfriend who put his head on his shoulder. "What are we going to do?" Natsu asked with a small amount of fear in his voice.

"What do you want to do?" Gray still wasn't sure what to do.

"I want a family with a small version of us running around," The younger male's emotion were all over the place and neither of them knew what to do.

"Then let's do it," the older male was confident in what he said.

"Are you sure?" The green eyed man slid closer to his lover allowing them to put an arm around each other. 

"Yeah, I mean I think we can make this work." The ice mage was still trying to be confident for his boyfriend.

"I love you Gray Fullbuster." Natsu lifted his head and kissed Gray's cheek. 

"I love you too Natsu Dragneel." Gray turned and kissed his boyfriend back on the lips.

_Later that day_

Natsu and Gray returned downstairs and sat down with the rest of the team."So?" Lucy spoke up first.

"What's wrong with you!" Cana yelled from her seat with a Barrel still in hand. 

Natsu and Gray stood up. "I'm pregnant!" Natsu exclaimed not knowing how the guild would react. It was silence at first which worried the two. But soon, cheers and congratulations were heard from everyone in the hall. 

That evening a huge party was held at the guild hall. Even people from other guilds came. Sting, Yukino, Rogue, Lector, and Frosh from saber tooth. Lyon and Sherria from Lamia Scale. Team Blue Pegasus and even Jellal came to the epic party. "Never thought you would start a family before me Gray," Lyon said to his old friend.

"I never thought any of this would happen." Gray looked around the room at his friends. The two old friends continued to talk until they got tired of each other. Everyone talked to each other like one big family. There was laughter, dancing, joking around, and even a celebratory song by Gajeel. 

When it was all over and everyone went home the guild hall was a mess. But, everyone figured they deal with it the next day.


	3. Winter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 months had passed and now it was December in Magnolia. Natsu is definitely showing that he was pregnant. He was eating weird foods and his emotions were all over the place. Also, to make matters worst... Master Makarov is no longer letting Natsu go on any jobs.

"Eww Natsu. How can you eat that?" Lucy asked grossed out by Natsu's lunch. 

"I'm pregnant, leave my cravings alone." Natsu was eating a sandwich that had a raw fish, 2 celery stalks, and pickled plums.

"So, how's it going?" Lucy asked interested.

"It's been boring, I can't go on any jobs and there's nothing to do." The green eyed man was sitting in the guild hall waiting for Gray to return. Knowing how Natsu is, someone besides Happy had to be with him at all times, today was Lucy's turn.

"So, have you thought about where you're going to live when the baby comes?" Lucy was trying to help but it wasn't working.

"Gray and I got a house. I mean his apartment was too small and my house wasn’t family friendly so it made sense," The fire mage said thinking back to a prior conversation he had with the ice mage. 

Natsu and Lucy continued to talk until they got to the one question Natsu wasn't prepared for. "So, have you thought about a name?" She asked. 

"Name?" Natsu was confused.

"Yeah, what are you going to name it? Who's last name are you going to give them?" Natsu started crying. 

"What's wrong?" The blonde was confused as to what made her pink haired friend cry. 

"We didn't think of a name!” The dragon slayer was still crying. 

"Natsu, it's fine. You have a long time to worry about that," The celestial mage tried to help him feel better.

_That evening_

Gray had gotten back and was walking with Natsu to the house they bought next to Lucy's. It was cold and snowing so Gray took off his jacket and gave it to Natsu. "It's beautiful out here tonight,” Natsu exclaimed as he looked at the sky and tried to catch a snowflake on his tongue.

"Yeah." Gray was definitely out of it and thinking about something else. This concerned Natsu and put unwanted thoughts in his head.

"What are you thinking about?" Natsu looked over towards his boyfriend. The dark haired male took a deep breath and stopped walking. "What's wrong?" The pink haired man was now very worried.

"Natsu, we've known each other most of our lives and we've gone on tons of dangerous jobs and missions together..." Gray took another deep breath, pulled a black box out of his pants pocket, and got down on one knee. "Natsu Dragneel, would you make me the happiest person in the world and marry me?" Natsu was all ready in tears and just nodded. Gray put the gold ring on Natsu's finger and they kissed to the applause of onlookers. 

The kiss ended abruptly when the onlookers cheers turned to screams in fear. "What a romantic gesture," A voice said from the shadows. 

"Who's there?" Gray asked standing in front of Natsu.

"I always wanted to be a member of Eisenwald and you took that away from me!" Gray and Natsu could not figure out where the voice was coming from. 

"You need to get out of here," The ice mage said to his pregnant fiancé.

"I'm not leaving you alone to fight this freak." The smaller mage's stubbornness would not let his leave his mate.

"Your not leaving me, you're getting away so nothing happens to the baby." Gray saw Happy flying above them. "Happy, take Natsu somewhere safe!" Gray shouted to the blue cat.

"Aye sir!" Happy swooped down and grabbed Natsu before taking him off somewhere. 

Just then, a man came from behind a building. He had long light gray hair, pale skin, and his eyes were full of hate and rage. "Who are you?" Gray was already in his maker magic stance.

"My name is unimportant, what is important is that I will get my revenge on the person who took down Eisenwald" the man said as a ball if energy formed around his hands.

_Time skip to after the battle cause they are difficult to write._

The man was laying on the ground face up with ice coming out his chest. Gray was standing above him in his ice demon slayer mode. "Never threatened someone I care about." The ice mage waited for the Fiore authorities to take the man away.

"This isn't over! I will take revenge!" The man was put in a wagon and taken away. 

When everything was over, Gray searched all of Magnolia for his fiancé. He checked the guild hall, Natsu's old house, and their home. He was now just walking through the city near their home still searching for Natsu when he heard Lucy screaming from her apartment about something. Gray ran inside and finally found his fire dragon slayer. 

"Sorry about this Lucy" The dark eyed man said after embracing Natsu.

"Once Happy told me what happened it all made sense. How'd the fight go?" Lucy was worried about it after Natsu told her what happened.

"Nothing I couldn't handle." Gray had to chuckle at his house own confidence.

"It seems like it, the fight didn't last very long,” The blonde pointed out.

"Yeah, I don't know if it had something to do with the snow and cold but my magic felt like it was super charged." Gray was sitting next to his lover on Lucy's couch as they continued to talk. Once it got late, Happy and Gray took Natsu home since he had fallen asleep. 

After putting Natsu in their bed, the dark haired mage roamed around their new house. I looked into the second bedroom that was starting to become a nursery and the third that they were using as Happy's room. Happy was talking about fish in his sleep which only made Gray laugh silently. He walked back into the master room and laid down next to a sleeping Natsu. Gray drifted off to sleep thinking about his future.

_2 weeks later in the living room of the Dragneel-Fullbuster home_

"Why do we even need a seating chart? Can't people just sit where they want?" Natsu asked confused.

"Because that's not how it works." Lucy was the expert on weddings. She had read every Sorcerer Weekly article about the topic so she would be ready when the time came for her to get married. 

The four spent that day getting the seating for their wedding figured out. The next few days were spent getting things figured out for their wedding. When they had everything figured out Lucy went home while Happy, Natsu, and Gray went to the guild hall. 

When they arrived, Gray took a job while Natsu sat down with Erza. "How are you feeling, Natsu?" Erza asked as interested.

"I'm doing okay I guess. Some days are better than others." Natsu held stomach and started rubbing it with his thumb. He smiled when he felt little kicks back. The two continued to talk until Natsu fell asleep. Right in the middle of a conversation.

"Happy, how are you dealing with this adjustment?" Erza turned to the blue exceed who was eating a fish.

"Natsu and I never do things together as much as we use to. He's always with Gray and talking about the wedding and the baby there is never anytime for me," the blue exceed complained. 

"I'm sure once this is over you and Natsu will go back to being best friends again and when the baby comes that’s someone else you can hangout with." For Erza to be so scary sometimes she gave good advice. 

After their conversation, Erza carried Natsu back to his house and put him to bed. "For Natsu to be so destructive, he's so peaceful right now." Erza couldn't help but smile. She always saw Natsu and Gray as younger brothers and she always wanted them to be happy and now they were together. Erza walked out of the main room and went to sleep on the couch.

**_Year: X797, One month later_ ** _(making it mid January)_

Gray stood at the alter in the Cathedral waiting for everything to start. Gramps would be doing the ceremony so he was standing beside him. There was murmuring from the others waiting for everything to start. Gray was wearing a dark gray suit that he had rented for the occasion. After a while, everyone stood up as Natsu slowly wobbled down the isle. Small tears filled his eyes as he watched his beloved walk down in his also rented all white suit and signature scarf.

Master did the ceremony and the two were officially married. The party that took place that night was even bigger than the last. Everyone was dancing to the music, eating, drinking, laughing, and talking to each other no matter what guild they were from. 

Everyone was so happy that day every troubled past was forgotten for one amazing night giving people the chance to really let loose and have fun.


	4. Spring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4 months had past since the historic party and it was finally time for the baby to be born. Even though everyone spent the last 9 months getting prepared, nobody was ready for this.
> 
> _(Dad/Daddy= Natsu. Pops/Papa= Gray)_

Gray and Natsu were in their home talking with Sting and Rogue who had spent the night. "We've come a long way," Gray spoke up.

"Agreed, we were enemies..." Rogue started.

"And now we’re friends." Sting finished.

"Guys!" Natsu's tone worried the others. "We gotta go."

"Like it's...?"

"Yes dammit! It's happening now!" Natsu interrupted. The guys jumped up. Sting and Rogue grabbed the bags by the door while Gray picked up Natsu and carried him bridal style out the house. 

They all ran down the streets of Magnolia to get to the guild hall. When they arrived they noticed Porlyusica was not there. "Sting, Rogue, can you get Porlyusica?" Gray asked as he took Natsu into the room.

"You got it." the Sabertooth dragon slayers took off out the guild. Wendy and Carla had rushed up the stairs after Gray.

"Do you need help?" She asked from the door.

"Make this pain stop!" Natsu shouted scaring the blue- haired girl.

"I'm sorry but there's nothing she can do about the pain, if she try's she could hurt the baby," Carla pointed out. Natsu was about to shout something else but the pain stopped him. When Porlyusica finally got their she forced Gray out the room.

_2 **LONG** hours later_

During two long hours, Wendy walked up and down the stairs getting different things from different places. Once the second hour had passed, Wendy walked down the stairs and walked up to a pacing Gray Fullbuster. "Porlyusica said you can come in now." Wendy had a look on her face that had shown that seen something that could never be unseen. Gray nodded and nervously walked up the stairs.

When Gray entered the room, he surprised when he saw his husband laying in the bed with a blanket wrapped bundle in each of his arms. One was in a pink blanket while the other was in blue. Gray sat down and planted a kiss on his husbands forehead. "Hey ice princess." Gray chucked at the nickname.

"How do you feel?" Gray asked concerned.

"Better," the fire mage said gently.

"So, twins huh?" Gray said with a smile. 

"Looks like it." The pink haired male smiled back. 

"I think it's time we named them." Gray picked up the baby wrapped in pink and looked down at it. It was a girl. 

She had navy hair and cobalt eyes making her look a lot like him. "She looks like you," Natsu pointed out. 

"For a name, what about _Ur Dragneel Fullbuster_?" The little girl seemed to love the name because she shifted around in Gray's arms after he said it. Gray gave Ur back to Natsu and picked up the other baby. This baby was a boy and had fiery pink hair and dark green eyes looking like Natsu. "He looks like you" Gray pointed out.

"What about Igneel?" Natsu said as Ur had fell asleep in his arms as he was looked at Gray holding their son.

"I like it. _Igneel Silver Fullbuster_ after both our fathers." Gray smiled as the little boy let out a sound as if telling them he agreed. 

Porlyusica had came back in the room. "I would not recommend having anymore children, it was a very difficult procedure to make sure everyone survived and was healthy,” she said in a heartless way.

"Was there ever a moment...?" Gray's voice trailed off.

"Where they were almost lost? Yes a few, especially for the little girl. I'm actually surprised she made it through." Porlyusica sometimes could be brutally honest. 

"She's a fighter." Natsu smiled as his daughter shifted in his arms. 

"I must leave now, if anything happens, you know where to find me.” The pink haired woman walked out the room and left the guild. 

After a while, Wendy peeked her head through the door. "Do you need anything?" She asked curiously. 

"Could you bring Erza, Jellal, and Sting up here?" Gray asked still holding his son. 

"Rogue just got here, do you want him too?" Wendy stepped all the way in the room. 

"Yes him too." Natsu was definitely different after the twins were born, he was more gentle and seemed to be less rash with the way he did things. Wendy left the room as Gray stood up and carried Igneel around the room. 

After awhile, there was a knock followed by the entrance of 4 people. "Hey Natsu." Sting was the first to speak.

"Come on meet the twins," Natsu said as they walked in. They all looked at them in shock as Erza stepped up and Natsu handed his little girl to her.

"My goodness, she looks like you Gray. What's her name?" Erza walked over and stood near Jellal. 

"Her name is Ur. And his name is Igneel," Gray said as Sting picked up his fiery haired son.

"You named them after the people who taught you your magic," Jellal pointed out.

"We called you in here to ask you a question." The two new parents looked at each other before the dark haired one started talking.

“Would you be their godparents? In case something happens to us, I want to know they’ll be okay.” Natsu looked at them and waited for a response. It was a big responsibility, any job can be their last so having someone for the twins to stay with if something happened to them is very important.

"Nothing would make us happier," Rogue said holding the cobalt eyed baby girl As he leaned against his boyfriend Sting while Erza stood next to her husband Jellal.

"Let's take them downstairs to meet the rest of the guild." Natsu got up out of the bed and took Ur while Gray took Igneel. 

They went downstairs to see a crowd of their friends waiting. "What's up with you guys?" Natsu asked knowing why everyone was waiting. 

"Let's see the baby!" Someone who was later confirmed to be Cana shouted.

"We want you guys to meet Ur and Igneel Fullbuster," Gray said as the he and Natsu showed off he newest members of their family. Everyone was shocked at first than cooed over the newest members of the guild. 

After awhile, everyone went home. Lucy and Happy walked with the Fullbuster family since they lived so close. "Lucy, we're going to need your help raising Ur." Gray pointed out as they walked the street. 

"Oh I was going to help you, someone is going to have to teach her how to be a lady." Lucy pointed out and smiled. Happy was flying above Ur which caused her to wiggle around as if she was reaching for him. 

"Seems like she likes you." Happy flew closer to the little girl and his wings brushed her nose causing her to giggle. Meanwhile when Happy tried it with Igneel he started crying.

"Looks like Ur likes me better." Happy smiled at the child before everyone went inside their homes.

**_Year: X801 four years since the twins were born._ **

It was the first night Ur slept in her own room. She thought she was ready but when Natsu turned the lights off it got really dark. She sat up in her bed and looked around. The toddler couldn't see anything. Ur got really scared and started crying. Natsu came quickly in the room and picked her up. "What's wrong princess?" He asked gently.

"It's scary in here," Ur cried in her toddler voice. 

"Everything is okay, there is nothing to be afraid of." Natsu went on to explain why darkness wasn't so bad as he carried his daughter over to a small candle and lit it with his magic, Ur's eyes widened as she watched. When Natsu was about to put Ur back in bed, he noticed she fell asleep with a death grip on his scarf. He took the scarf off and let her sleep with it.

Natsu went back to his room and got back in bed. "What was wrong?" Gray looked concerned. 

"Your daughter's afraid of the dark." The male adjusted himself in the bed so he was next to his husband again. 

"Where's your scarf?" The dark haired male adjusted so the other male could lean against him. 

"She fell asleep holding it. I couldn't take it away." The green eyed man smiled as he thought back to his daughter holding on to the scarf.

"Couldn't or wouldn't?" The cobalt eyed man raised an eyebrow at his pink haired husband. 

"She had a death grip on it, I would really have to pull it for it to get loose,” He tried to explain. Gray huffed sarcastically.

"I'm going to check on Neel." Gray got up out of bed and walked out the bedroom door. 

Gray walked in the room and looked down at his son. He had to silently chuckle when he saw Igneel had taken off his clothes and was sleeping completely nude. Gray picked up the clothes his son had on and put them on the little boy's dresser. Gray walked out the room and went back to his. "So..." Natsu saw the smile on his husband face.

"He may look like you but he has my stripping habit.” Natsu chuckled at the comment.

"oh, I took Ur in the stroller this morning, she has my motion sickness." the younger male remembered. 

"Guessing the stroller was cleaned," Gray said as he started getting tired.

"Yeah." Natsu turned off the light in their room. Slowly the only awake members of the family fell asleep.


	5. Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magic time

_The next morning_

The Twins were excited about today. They were leaving Magnolia for the first time to visit the Sabertooth guild. "Do we have to take the train?" Ur asked worried. 

"That's the only way we can there to see uncle Sting and uncle Rogue," Natsu said holding her hand. 

"I don't like the train." Gray looked at his husband after the little girl's comment. Gray looked down and saw that Igneel was walking around in his underwear.

"Neel, where are your clothes?" The dark haired man questioned as he noticed his son was only in his underwear. 

"I don't know." The little boy turned around to see if he could see it. 

"I put it in my bag after you took it off," Ur said as she took off her bag.

"Papa, why do I take my clothes off when I don't want to?" Igneel looked up at his father upset. 

"I have a stripping habit and you got it from me,” Gray said as he looked down at his son.

"Is that why you don't have a shirt on papa?" Ur looked over. The man looked down as he noticed the child was right.

The family got on the train and sat down. Once the train started, Ur and Natsu both got motion sickness. "I think Ur might end up being a dragon slayer like you, Natsu," Gray said with Igneel on his lap. Natsu just grumbled from the floor. 

"When...will the train...stop?" Ur asked between throwing up. 

"In a few minutes." There was nothing Gray could do to help his daughter or his husband, he could only watch. 

As soon as the train stopped, Ur and Natsu rushed off followed by Igneel and Gray. They walked through the streets on the way to the guild hall when Ur wandered away after what she thought was a pink frog. "Hi,” she said to the frog cheerfully. 

"Hello." the frog turned around and it was actually a green exceed in a frog suit.

"My name is Ur, what's your name?" Ur kneeled down so she was at eye level with the exceed. 

"My name is Frosch," The little cat said Innocently. As the girl and cat continued to talk, they didn't notice a cart barreling towards them. Once the girl noticed the cart a large ball of flames surrounded them both. The ball got bigger and eventually blasted the car onto it's side. Rogue ran up to the cart and got the civilians out. Ur, Gray, and Igneel ran up with Sting and his son Ryden.  
"Clear everyone out!" The fire dragon slayer took charge frantically.

"Natsu, what's going on?" Sting asked as he started to get everyone to safely. 

"Ur has my magic and she can't control it." The pink haired man began walking closer to his daughter carefully. 

"Magic don't just appear it has to be taught," Gray pointed out as he also directed people away. 

As the flame ball got bigger, it began pushing the dragon slayer away. "Ur sweetheart, I need you to take a deep breath. I know you're scared but I can't get to you until you calm down." The young girl looked at her dad with teary eyes and did what she was told. Eventually, the flames went down and Natsu was able to eat it. He picked up his daughter as she cried. Rogue rushed over and picked up Frosch who was also scared. 

"Daddy, what happened?" The little girl asked as she noticed the scorch marks.

"You got magic like just like me. The magic of dragons," Natsu explained as they continued to the Sabertooth guild and placed the girl back on the ground.

"Dragons?" The little girl sniffles as they walked through the guild hall doors. It was quieter than fairy tail and people began looking at her. She hid behind her dad's leg in discomfort.

Natsu grabbed his daughter's small hand as they walked into Sting's office where the others were waiting. Ur join Igneel and Ryden in the corner with Frosch, Happy, and Lector. Ryden was younger than the twins and had brown hair with red eyes.

"Did any of the other dragon slayers' kids get magic like that?" The black haired dragon slayer asked. 

"Not that I know of," Natsu replied calmly. 

"Think it could have something to do with you know who?" The ice mage questioned the dragon slayers.

"Who?" Both Natsu and Sting looked confused.

"E.N.D." Both boys looked in shock then looked towards the three toddlers. They were playing around with some blocks. She looked too innocent to be part demon but it could be in there. 

"I'm going to teach Igneel some demon slayer magic when he gets older. Just enough for in case she ever looses control again." The four men continue to talk.

"I guess Ry's old enough to start learning too huh?" Sting looked at his husband. The red eyed man didn't look very sure. "What if it's only a little? Just enough to protect himself for now." The big blue eyes made it hard for the shadow dragon slayer to resist. 

"Only a few spells. We don't want them destroying towns."

"Yet," both Natsu and Sting added.

_The next day_

Igneel went with Gray to another part of the training center while the two dragon offspring stayed with their parents. They sat down in the grass while Natsu and Sting explained the history of dragons and slayer magic. They left out all the parts about Acnologia since they were still children.

"Alright, first things first... magic. Everyone has a type of magic inside them. If you focus you can create it. I want you both to focus on the energy inside you," the blond instructed. The two children closed their eyes and tried to focus on the energy.

Ryden's activated first. It looked like shadow magic but after Rogue studied it he noticed it didn't flow the same way. Sting held out his magic and noticed they were almost identical. "It's like the opposite of mine," he said as he and his husband studied it.

"Is black dragon slayer magic. It works like your light magic but it's also like my shadows."

"Would've been easier if he just inherited one of ours instead of both."

"Stop complaining, I had to carry him for nine months and go through labor." The dark haired man chuckled. 

"You said you weren't going to hold that over me," the blue eyed man whined a little more before getting hit in the back of the head by Natsu. 

"Both of you stop whining, I had to carry and deliver two kids at the same time." Ur's magic appeared next. It was a basic flame which made things easy for the pink haired man. 

They taught the two kids how to quickly activate and deactivate their magic from there hands. This led to the teaching of the iron fist spell and later the roar. By the end of the day they learned how to use wing attack too.

Meanwhile over on the other side of the training area, Igneel and Gray had already stripped and began using different ice weapons. Gray has explained that maker magic is an art and can be used in different ways. He went on to explain that every maker mage creates there own style and he will to. But for right now the dark haired mage showed him how to make a sword and then how to use it. 

"What do you think my style will be like?" Igneel asked as he and his parent sat in the grass to take a break.

"I don't know yet, but in time you'll find it. It took years for me to figure it out," the cobalt eyed man explained.

After another hour or two of training, it was time to go back to their own guild. After a train ride full of motion sickness and a walk through the city of magnolia, the Dragneel-Fullbuster family arrived at the guild hall. 

Igneel ran off to play with Mirajane and Laxus' youngest son Milo and Gajeel's son Garry who was a year older and a year and a half than the twin respectively. Ur went over to the bar where Mira was cleaning cups. "Mira Mira," the young girl called out.

"Hey Ur, how was going to see Sabertooth?" The woman asked kindly.

"It was fun. Look what I can do!" The dark haired toddler stood up on the bar and twirled around with her small flames. "Daddy and my uncles taught me." Just then Natsu walked up to get a drink. 

"That's very impressive Ur." The white haired woman smiled before giving the girl's father a flaming drink.

"Oi, salamander!" The call caused the pink haired man to turn and see the older dragon slayer walking over. 

"What do you want metal mouth?" The black haired man sat his daughter Lori down beside the other toddler. 

"You taught her dragon slayer magic huh?" Gajeel asked calmly.

"Had too, she made and uncontrollable fire ball during our trip." 

"On her own? That's odd, neither mine or Laxus' brats did that." The red eyed man watched his son chase the other two boys around the guildhall.

"Gray and I think it has something to do with the other thing that was inside me," Natsu explained quietly as he watched the girls run off to join the boys. It was obvious the shorter man was concerned about his daughter and felt bad for passing on the part of himself he despised.

"She'll be fine. If she looses control someone in this place'll help her get it back." The words were soothing and put and bad thoughts in the pink haired man's mind to rest. He was right, Fairy Tail was the type of guild that looked out for you, always had and certainly always will.


	6. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins are now 17 and independent. They've learned how to master their magic and were able to go on different jobs all over Fiore.

**_year: X814_ **

As the twins walked to school, Ur kept messing with her skirt. She hated the feeling and missed her shorts. She actually hated the whole outfit. The shirt was to stiff, the vest was constricting, and the tie just felt wrong and strangling. "This whole thing sucks," she complained grumpily.

"School is fun. We get to learn tons of new things." Igneel reminded her as the schoolhouse came into view.The boy's uniform was similar to his sister's except he had pants on instead of a skirt.

They walked in and sat down. They were given strict rules when they started going to school. No magic was the biggest, followed by no bringing exceeds, and no fighting since fighting could lead to breaking the first rule.

As usual, class went on and on and eventually led to a serious case of boredom. As the hours passed, Ur's eyes landed on several different things. The first, was that her teacher had a booger in her nose that moved when she took a breath. The second, was that all the mages in the class were set up in a diamond that made it almost impossible to interact. Ur sat in the middle, Manny Strauss and Milo Dryer were on the sides, Igneel was in the back, and Lori Redfox was sitting up front. There was a student between each of them. 

Eventually, lunch came around. The mages didn't sit together since they had their own friends. Milo and Manny hung out with the athletes even though because of their magic they couldn't be ones themselves. Lori usually stayed in the library to read up on some topic the teacher went over. Igneel and Ur made friends with some regular teens.

They were sitting at lunch talking about nothing really when someone fell from the sky onto their table. They was a male with brown hair and he was curled up around something in his chest. The guy took a breath before unfolding himself and sitting on the table. 

"Ryden what the hell!" Ur screeched angrily at her god brother. 

"We need help! My parents are missing," the guy pointed out frantically.

"Fro misses Rogue." The little exceed in his lap frowned. The brunet explained that the little cat had flown up to him crying about Rogue not being at the guild hall when they were supposed to meet up and when they got there Sting was missing to. 

"Let's see if our parents have seen them." Ur and Igneel both tried calling their parents but there was no response. They had Lori and Milo did the same to the same results. 

"I don't like this," The pink haired male pointed out. TheY decided to head to the guild and investigate. 

The mages _except for Manny_ left school early and headed back to the guild. When they arrived, most of the guild hall was empty. The teens ran up to Makarov who was at the bar. "Master!" They all shouted out.

"I'm retired, go bother Laxus." The man turned back towards his drink.

"We can't," again they spoke at the same time. 

"The slayers are missing," Ur spoke frantically. Ryden explained what he had learned from his guild.

He looked around the mostly empty guild. "Milo, Ur, Igneel, and Lori. You accompany Ryden in the search. Take the exceeds with you in case the slayers need help." 

"Yes sir." The five teens and their exceeds rushed out so the slayers can pick up a scent.

_Fifteen minutes later in a forest just outside of magnolia_

"What are you smelling for?" Joy asked as she flew above her person. The little exceed was white and had a few blue patches on her ears and tail. She'd been with Ur for seven years now and they were only separated during school times.

"Everyone has a smell. Dragon slayers smells are more complex than normal so if we can pick one up. It will lead us to them," the blue haired slayer explained. 

"Guys!" Ryden and Ur rushed over to where Milo was standing. The knew the scent. They smelt it before, in the guild hall.

"Bomb pops!" The trio shouted before running deeper into the forest. The rest of the team followed unsure of the significance of the frozen treat.

"What does that mean?" Igneel's exceed Charlie asked. He and joy were twins but he was opposite of her in appearance. 

"Every dragon slayer smells like a month. Everyone knows Bomb pops are the smell of July." Milo kept leading the charge as he shouted back.

"What does July have to do with this?" Happy asked confused as the others. 

"Uncle Natsu smells like July!" Ryden shouted before he stopped running. "Exceeds hit the trees! Everyone else into that bush." Two men appeared down the path and started walking past them. 

"Can't believe they caught that guild master," the first man stated. "He looked hella power during the grand magic games last summer."

"Well we'll get the teens and bring them in. What's left?" The second guy asked confidently.

"A girl with long blue hair, a boy with brown hair, and a blond boy," the taller one read off of a paper. The three dragon slayers looked at each other and began whispering in a weird language.

"Guys, no lost dragon languages!" Lori whisper yelled frustratedly. She remembered back when they use to do it with her older brother. And the blue and black haired girl did not like thinking about the past.

“Stay here we have a plan." Milo disappeared by turning into a lightning bolt. He reappeared in front of the two men causing a distraction. 

"Lori make a blade with your magic," Ur demanded to the other girl. The metal maker mage did as she was told. The dragon slayer grabbed it and chopped her own hair just beyond the pony tail.

Eventually the remaining teens joined the two slayers and surrounded the two bad guys. Igneel created a large cage and captured them. "Where's your guild hall?" He asked angrily.

"As if we're telling you," the first guy said matching the boys tone. Milo created a lightning bolt that almost hit both of their faces to scare them. It did the trick, the men gave the teens directions to the dark guild and the layout of the building. To thank them, the twins knocked them out and took their clothes. 

"The plans simple, Ur and igneel will go in disguised as those two goofs," Lori pointed to the two unconscious villains.

"How about us?" Milo asked pointing to him and the brunet. Lori smirked and used her magic to create two pairs of handcuffs. 

"You my dragon slayer friends, will be the prisoners." Once the twins had finished changing everyone headed towards the dark guild. 

Igneel had on the larger man's outfit. A dark gray button down shirt, black baggy pants, and a black trench coat. While Ur had on the smaller man's one. A gray tank top, black skinny jeans, and a matching black trench coat. The both wore hats that made them look more like the two men then their actual selves.


	7. Big Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rescue Time!!!

The twins walked into the dark guild hall which was located exactly where the man said. Using the key she found in the pocket she opened the door and pushed the boys inside. Before she could free the other dragon slayers, she noticed one of the actual dark guild members watching her. "Look at you, the great dragon slayers all locked up in a cell." Igneel walked over to the back wall and checked on the guy watching them. He nodded to his sister about him still being there. "You two." She pointed at the two blonds. "You're the guild masters of the strongest guilds in Fiore, and you're trapped." Igneel noticed the stranger had left and made a sound signaling the girl. "And you... the great salamander. You're supposed to be the strongest dragon slayer. And look at you, can't even notice your daughter helping you escape." Ur smiled as she removed the hat. 

"Ur?" Natsu spoke up as he began walking up to the cell door. "You look different."

"Cut my hair to go undercover as a guard. You like?" The teen smiled as she used the key her brother made to open the door. 

Gray walked up and his daughter and messed up her hair making it look wild. "Makes you look more like me." He smiled as the other slayers walked out the cell.

"Are you all okay?" Igneel asked as he walked up. 

"They took our magic, I think there going to do some type of ritual," Sting pointed out. 

"I heard them saying something about a sacrifice," Wendy added as they started walking out the cell. 

"It's going to be a fight to get out. We'll use our magic to help you get yours. But since none of us have white energy we'll send Lector in here to get you Uncle Sting." Ryden sent a energy blast into the air which made a hole in the ceiling. Once Lector showed up carrying Lori, Ur ran back in the other direction. 

"Where are you going?" Someone shouted from behind her.

"There's someone down here. They need my help." 

The navy haired girl was gone. Igneel was tempted to go after her but clearing the building out was a better decision. He led the way and they encountered a large amount of people in cloaks. 

"The slayers have been freed! Get them." It was about a thousand of them each with their own magic. Even though it should be easy for the dragon slayers to take out the enemy, they were still weakened from loosing their magic. 

Ryden created a whip with his magic taking out a large groups of the enemy. Milo did a large lightning attack and took out another large group. Not to be put done, the pink haired boy made a large amount of arrows with the opponents. The boys continued to attack when they noticed someone running up a stairwell. 

"We're going after him!" Igneel yelled behind him as he took off after the man with the two young dragon slayers. 

"Go kick his ass! We'll take care of these idiots!" Laxus yelled back as several dragon slayer roars took out several guards at the same time. Milo turned into lightning and followed the man while the other two boys ran after him. 

~

The boys ended up in a laboratory. There were large tubes of liquids, a large computer, and a table full of tool around. "Ah Salamander, we meet again." The man said from his computer.

"Not the Salamander and I don't even know you." Neel sent out a ice attack. "As you can see, ice magic." The man dodged it and sent it blasting back causing the other boys to jump out the way.

"I am Irwin, the guild master for New Eisenwald!" The man sent another blast at the teens.

"Guys this guy has massive amounts of dark energy coming off him," Ryden pointed out from his spot behind a large tube of a mysterious liquid.

"What's the plan icicle?" The blond boy asked from the far side of the room behind an identical tube. 

"I don't have one." 

"Look, I have bigger things to worry about than you kids. So if you don't mind." The air around the teens started shifting and pulled them into the air. As they struggled, the gray haired man went back to his computer. He typed away before turning around and walking towards the teens. "You know. I could use you two." He walked closer to Milo. "Such powerful little dragonlings." He grabbed the blond's chin before quickly pulling his hand back. "Oh, even with your magic dampened lightning still runs through you." 

"What do you want?" Ryden asked already starting to work on his own escape plan. 

"The power of dragons. They're the most powerful beings after all. Able to demolish a city with a single roar. I want that power. And since there aren't any dragons flying around, you slayers will have to do." The man walked over to the large cylinder and connected a nearby tube to it. "Once I have the dragon slayer power, I'll get revenge."

"Revenge?" Milo questions as the brunet dragon started to get free. "Who hurt you? "

"Fairy Tail. They dismantled the Eisenwald guild before it could be mine. Now I'll take their guild away from their next generation."

"I might not be a member of fairy tail, but that guild means everything to my friends. So, I can't let you take it from them." The red eyed mage got free and sent his own roar at the man. 

"How'd you get free?" The man asked frantically as he hid behind his computer.

"Since you're so interested in Fairy Tail you didn't learn anything about Sabertooth. My name is Ryden Eucliffe. Some call me the dark dragon others the black dragon but, the point is that I can manipulate the magic most guilds like this pathetic one use. So asshat, your magic has no effect on me! _Black dragon: slash!_ " Stripes of the boy's energy cut through the computer tearing it to pieces. Ryden's energy almost looked like his father's shadow magic but it had elements of the other's magic to it, like small stands of white poking out. 

"Dude that took me years to make that plus billions of jewels to make!" Irwin pouted as he sent another attack towards the brunet. "You'll pay for that!"

"I'm not paying for crap weirdo!" The teen ate the energy and sent it back at him with a punch attack. 

"Screw this!" The villain gathered all the dark energy in the room, including the ones holding the other teens in place, and launched it at the trio. At the last moment, Ryden caught it and launched it back sending the bad guy back through several walls and leaving large holes. 

"You guys found me!" The navy haired girl shouted happily as she grabbed the "unconscious" man and dragged him over towards the boys. "Though I'd be wandering through there forever."

"Ur? I thought you were with the others," Igneel asked as the teenage girl dropped the man's body down at the boys feet. 

"I told you guys I felt someone needed help. I found her. She's outside with Uncle Sting now," The young fire dragon slayer explained calmly.

"She?" The blond repeated now interested in the conversation.

"Yes Milo, she. As in she's been through a lot so leave her alone." As the teens talked they didn't notice the man regained consciousness and began to crawl over to the tube Ryden was hiding behind earlier. 

The teens turned when they heard glass shattering and saw the man begin drinking the mysterious liquid from his hands. "Rookie mistake," he sneered as his eyes glowed and he started getting larger. 

"Uh oh," each one said as they got in attack stances.

"I got em!" Milo charged first by turning into lightning. " _Lightning dragon: sword horn._ " He launched head first into the guy before quickly bouncing off without dealing any damage.

"Foolish child. I have the power of all the dragon slayers! _Lightning dragon: breakdown fist!_ ” The man gathered a large amount of lightning around one of his fists and made a punching motion. This caused a lightning seal to appear and create a large lightning fist that barreled towards the teens giving them less than a second to jump out the way. It made a loud boom as it hit the ground where they once stood.

"Did you see that?" Igneel asked from his spot near a wall. 

"He used lightning magic like Laxus," Ur pointed out.

"But he made a magic seal before he attacked," Ryden added.

"My old man doesn't even use that spell anymore. He said it uses more magic power than it's worth," The blond explained as he thought back to a training session.

"Lightning isn't the only magic I have. _Fire dragon: roar!_ " The man put his fists end to end in front of his mouth before a fire seal appeared. He then sent a thin tornado of fire at the teens.

"That's an old spell too," the navy haired girl pointed out as she dodged the attack. "Guys I'm starting to see a pattern." The girl pointed to the gray haired man. "You can only use spells with magic seals!" She shouted.

"So he can't use unison raids!" The youngest male added. The dragon slayers each ran to the center of the room and used their magic to roar at the same time. A combination of fire, lightning, and dark energy spiraled at the man and sent him back. 

"Need some help? _Ice Make: Canon._ ” The pink haired teen created a canon of ice and fired a blast that combined with the spiral of energy making it more powerful. 

"No, stop. It's too much energy." The man struggled and the teens continued to use their magic. Something inside Ur popped. Her fire got darker and wild but she couldn't release her roar. It felt like an energy was trying to take control of the situation and was causing a pressure to build in her head. The girl groaned before using everything she had in that blast finally knocking Irwin to the ground. Navy haired teen dropped to her knees as the energy built up inside her faded away.

"Ur?" Someone later identified as her twin asked as he walked over.

"I'm good, just took a lot of magic." The girl smiled as her brother helped her to her feet.

"Yeah I feel ya, let's go find the others." Milo led the way towards the exit this time keeping a close eye on their prisoner this time.


	8. Join who you want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s the girl Ur rescued?

The teens found the adults in the lobby surrounded by unconscious dark guild members. Both groups looked at each other before heading back outside. They joined Sting, the girl, and the exceeds. "Ur!” the auburn hair girl exclaimed as she stood up and walked over to her. 

"Hey Ashley, told you I'd meet you outside." The navy haired teen smiled as she turned to the others. "This is Ashley Tanaka, and this is my family. The big guy with the pink hair is my dad Natsu, the little pinky is my twin Neel, the dude that look like me is my pops Gray, the big blond is my guild master Laxus, the little blond is my friend Milo, the big scary dude is Gajeel, that's his daughter Lori, that's Wendy she's super nice, that's my uncle Rogue he don't talk much, and that's his son Ryden, you've already my uncle Sting and the exceeds."

"Nice to meet you all. Sting-sama has told me about you all," Ashley waved. "And Ur, I talked to Joy. I wanted to take you up on for offer." 

"Really?! That's great!" The teenage fire mage hugged her new friend. "You're gonna love it."

"What was your offer?" Natsu questioned from beside his husband.

"To join a fairy tail."

_~45 minutes earlier~_

Ur was running on pure instinct. She didn't know where she was or where she was going, every wall and corridor looked the same. Eventually, her instinct told her to go down a hall where she heard someone cry for help. She followed the sound to another part of the dungeon, she walked in, and used her magic as a light.

The room was dark and had chains around. In the center was a girl, she had long auburn hair and was sitting on her knees. She was handcuffed behind her back and it definitely didn't seem like she was there by choice. "Hey, are you okay?" The young fire mage asked as she kneeled down in front of the girl.

"I think so," the girl responded as she took notice of the dragons slayer’s clothing. "Are you one of them?"

"No, I just dressed like them to get in here. I'm here to rescue you." Ur smiled as she walked over to the chain and began burning through it.

"If you from Maroon Minotaur you can just let me go, I'm not going back and you can't make me." The girl looked down as the chains fell.

"I'm from fairy tail and I won't force you to go anywhere." The teen smiled as she helped the girl to her feet. 

"Tanaka!" A voice shouted from the hall. "It's time." 

"Stand behind me," the young dragon slayer whispered as the other teen did what she was told. A man stormed in and was blasted before he could see what was happening. "Can you walk?"

"My legs are a little numb, I don't know if I can make it the whole way out." Ur handed the brown eyed girl the cloak she had stolen and helped her onto her back piggyback style. 

"You don't have to tell me why you don't want to go to your old guild, but if you need some place to stay you can stay at fairy tail with me, Sabertooth, or any guild you want," the navy haired girl pointed out as she followed the sound of battle towards the others. 

"Why are you helping me? You don't know me," Ashley asked. "I could be a bad person and yet, your inviting me into your guild."

"My guild taught us that your past and where you come from doesn't define you." The teen continued to walk through the corridors again, this time her instinct weren’t guiding anything.

The sound of combat was getting louder. The two girls turned a corner to see a large amount of soldiers running towards her. "This isn't the bathroom," the navy haired teen laughed before running in the opposite direction. "Please tell me you don't have a problem with cats."

"I love cats." Ur smirked, stopped running, and turned back towards the soldiers. Ur blasted the ceiling causing a fire ball to go in the air. Moments later, a little white exceed came flying in. She had blue marks on the tip of her tail and ears. 

"Ur, what's wrong?" Joy asked flying up next to the girls.

"Get Ashley out of here. I can't take these guys down with her on my back." The exceed grabbed onto the back of the auburn haired girl and flew out the way she came with only a few questions. Once they were safely out of range, Ur started fighting. With a fire wing attack and an iron fist, the soldiers were taken down. 

A loud boom was heard that caused the teen to jump. Several seconds later, a man came blasting through a wall and several other parallel to it leading to where Neel, Milo, and Ryden were standing. "You guys found me." The navy haired girl shouted as she grabbed man and dragged him towards the boys.

_~Back to the present~_

"No fair why can't she join saber? Tigers are much cool than fairies," Ryden pointed out as the group walked back.

"If sabertooth tigers are so cool then why are they extinct?" Lori questioned causing the others to laugh. 

"But at least they were real unlike fairies," Lector added jokingly. 

"Fairies existed. Right Laxus?" Charlie asked from Igneel's head.

"You guys know the answer to that," the large blond said before going back and ignoring the kids.

"It's a mystery." all the fairy tail teens said at the same time. 

"Fairy Tail did beat Sabertooth in the last Grand Magic Games," Natsu pointed out. 

"Only because the fairies cheated," Sting mumbled even though everyone with enhanced hearing heard it.

"What did you say glow stick?" The adult fire dragon slayer yelled at the blond guild master.

"You heard me matchbox." The two adults stood forehead to forehead and started bickering to each other before they were pulled away by their mates.

"I want to experience both guilds before I decide which one I choose," Ashley spoke up matter of factly. 

"But..." the navy haired girl's voice trailed off after she saw the glares of Gray and Laxus. "That's a good idea."

"Since we're closer to fairy tail, why don't you stay with us tonight and go to sabertooth with the others tomorrow morning?" Wendy asked as she held Carla and the group continued their trek to the loud guildhall.

When they got there, Milo and Ur fought for who would kick open the door. Lori used this time to run ahead and open it before them. "We're back!" She shouted as they entered. A loud roar of cheers were heard as the group came in the building. The adults whose mates were waiting at home and were happily reunited.

Ur grabbed Ashley's hand and brought her over to her to the bar and grabbed a drink before heading back to the table. While they were relaxing, the teenage powerhouses walked over. "Whose this?" Jada Fernandez asked as she pulled up a chair. 

"I'm Ashley, I'm trying to figure out which guild to join," girl explained calmly. 

"What are your options?" Liam questioned as he pulled up another chair. 

"Fairy Tail or Sabertooth." 

"Guessing Ryden is trying to persuade you away from here huh?" Manny asked as he joined the conversation with his sister and Lacie Dryer. The auburn haired girl nodded with a laugh. 

"Well we gotta show you the fun part of fairy tail." Igneel climbed up on the table. "Hey everyone, the slayers are back and we have guests so you know what that means..." 

"Time to celebrate!" Everyone cheered. Music started playing from somewhere, drinks started getting poured and distributed to anyone of age, and the guild got rowdier. All the teens started dancing and having fun. 

"Are fairy tail parties usually like this?" Ashley asked over the pounding music.

"No usually there's a fight," Joy pointed out just before a chair got thrown and soon after a full on brawl. "Quick under here." The little exceed guided the girl under the table with Lori. 

"I thought they were friends why are they fighting?" The aurburn haired girl asked. 

"They are, this is how they show it," a blonde woman said as she leaned under the table. "My name's Lucy." The woman crawled down there with the girl. 

"You're Lucy Heartfilia, you wrote the Adventures of Iris. I’m a huge fan,” Ashley spoke happily.

“I’m glad you like the book.” The blonde woman smiled as a char, table, and a person flew over their hiding space.

“When does this end?” The auburn haired girl questioned as she put her hands over her head. 

“Usually when Laxus stops it.” Lori turned another page in the book she was reading underneath an adjacent table.

It didn’t take long for a loud boom to silence the hall. “That enough, start cleaning this place up!” The guild master’s authoritative voice made everyone do what they were told and in a few minutes, the hall looked like nothing happened.

“Hey Ashley, we’re heading back to Sabeetooth if you wanna come see a real guild,” Ryden said as he helped the girl from under the table.

“Okay.” The teen dusted herself off before saying goodbye to everyone and leaving.

And soon after they left, everyone else went home too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was all that I wrote on Wattpad so the rest of this New.


	9. 8 Island Restaurant

_About a week later, in the guild hall_

“I guess Sabertooth impressed Ashley enough to convince her to join them,” Lori pointed out as she sat down with a new book from the library.

“Yeah, or she’s exploring other guilds,” Ur spoke up as she still watched the door. “But I think it’s time for another job.”

“Maybe something easy, since we did just get back from that mission,” Igneel said as the teens got up and headed towards the request board. They must’ve been pretty focused on the board because they didn’t notice someone coming up behind him.

“Those all look very interesting,” the voice said causing the trio to jump and turn in the voices direction. Standing there was the girl with long aurburn hair, a tight white t-shirt, and a short yellow skirt. “Mind if I join you?”

“Ashley!” Ur smiled as she pulled the girl into a large hug. “You’re back!” They she quickly pulled back to look over the girl for any guild markings. “And you didn’t choose the tigers.”

“No, I didn’t. They were fun and I learned a lot from them but I think I rather be a fairy with you guys,” Ashley explained calmly as she hugged Igneel and Lori. “So who do I talk to about getting a mark?” 

“Mira, we’ll introduce you.” Igneel led the way over to the bar where Mirajane was drying some cups and talking to her daughter Lacie.

“This is Mirajane,” Lori introduced. “She’s the guild master’s wife but she’s probably the strongest member of fairy tail.” 

“Nice to meet you,” the newest member smiled calmly. “I was wondering if I could possibly get a guild mark.”

“Oh course you can! Just make sure you talk to Laxus soon. You don’t have to tell anyone here about about your past except him. He’s up in his office.” Mira used the stamp to place a white guild mark on her right hand.

The teen smiled before going up to the guild master’s office. She returned several minutes later with a smile. “If actually felt good to let that out,” Ashley smiled warmly. “Let’s go on a job.”

Ur smirked before she grabbed a job off the board. “How about security at 8-Island Resturant in Hargeon?”

“Seems easy for us,” Igneel shrugged. “Plus 40,000 jewel is good money.”

“I’m in,” Lori agreed as she walked up. “I could use the money.”

“All look at you guys forming a little team,” Lacie laughed from her seat at the bar. “I remember when we first formed.” The twins stuck their tongues out teasingly before the newest team and their exceeds headed towards the train station. 

They climbed a board and got into positions. Igneel took the window seat, Ur took the one next to him, Lori sat across from the boy, and Ashley took a seat next to her.

As soon as the train started moving, Ur got queasy and laid her head on her brother’s lap. Igneel started combing his hand through her navy strands causing the girl to fall asleep. This was the first time the boy actually paid attention to his sister's hair since she cut it. It was slightly longer that his and wasn’t as spiky. Gently, the pink haired boy moved a few strands from her face as the girl snored quietly.

“How‘d you get her to go to sleep that fast?” The newest teen questioned watching the ordeal in front of her. 

“My father does this trick with my dad.” The oldest teen shrugged calmly. “Her going to sleep helps her motion sickness.”

“Incredible, does it work on all dragon slayers?” Ashley questioned with Joy on her lap.

“As far as I know, but I’ve only seen it done on her and my dad.”

_~~~_

“I swear one day I’m going to destroy that train!” Ur swore as they walked through Hargeon.

“You’re so quiet on a train though,” Lori teased as they continued their walk through town. After a few minutes, they arrived at the restaurant.

Joy, Ur, and Ashley went to change in the girl's room while Charlie and Igneel changed in the boy's room. It didn’t take long for them to come back out and start working.

Ur, Ashley, and Joy were in short orange dresses that were off the shoulders, orange school girl shoes, long white socks that went to their knees, and white headbands. The boys on the other hand had in an orange chef uniform that was really uncomfortable. 

Igneel started working in the kitchen with Charlie, Ashley started taking orders with Joy, and anti-social Ur started busting tables after the people left. Everything was moving smoothly and it didn’t take long for the end of the day to come and the store had to close for the night. _It was time for the second part of the job._ They each hid in a different booth and behind the counter waiting for anyone to try and rob the store for a eighth night in a row.

A few hours passed before someone entered the building. Lori told the store owner to announce himself if he came in during the night so this was obviously an intruder up to no good. The person headed to the counter and jumped over so they could be at the register. The black and blue haired girl was closest and used her iron maker magic to cuff the person’s feet. Ur used her flames to light the area signaling the person they were caught.

“Oh well look at that, you kids got me huh?” The intruder shrugged as if he didn’t care. “Well it’s only right that I surrender but I’m not in the mood to play with you today.” The person jumped then did a split breaking the shackles Lori made. 

“Impressive split!” Ashley complimented while the person started running towards the door. The teens chased him out the restaurant and after the man.

If they got an open shot, they took it. Ur sent several fire attacks that the man dodged easily. Igneel and Lori both sent dart like attacks towards him but it didn’t do much damage. Ashley send a bright light attack that startled the man enough to let the teens catch up and properly secure him for the police.

“That was incredible!” Ur cheered. “What do you call that attack?” 

“It doesn’t have a name it just a burst of light,” the Auburn haired teen shrugged. 

“Then what about calling it _light: burst_ then?” Lori asked as she adjusted her streaked hair back into it’s pony tail. 

“That’s badass.” The teens headed back to the restaurant and talked to the manager. He thanked them for capturing the would be robber and not destroying his restaurant. He paid the team for their services before they left to go to a hotel for the night. 

They could only get two rooms. One for the twins and their exceeds and the other for Lori and Ashley. The group however was all sitting in the twins’ room talking about the day.

“You guys were amazing today!” Joy cheered happily.

“Yeah I’d think you guys have been a team for years not only a few days,” Charlie added.

“Well we have been together for years. The coolest thing is how easily Ashley fit in with us,” Lori pointed out from her spot on Ur’s bed. 

“Thank you but the only reason for that is that you guys made it so easy,” the newest teen blushed. 

“Maybe it’s just that we’re all awesome apart so when we came together we got more awesome,” Igneel shrugged like it was obvious. The girls and Charlie agreed with that and decided it was best to go ahead and go to sleep since they had an early train ride home.

_~~~_

When the teens returned from their job they were impressed to see that everyone else was back since it’s not often that every team is at the guild at the same time.

The twins and Lori hugged their parents before noticing that Laxus was standing on the bar with an announcement. 

“Now that everyone’s back, the Grand Magic Games is coming up soon and this year, each guild will bring two teams. One with adults and one with teens.” There was a bunch of commotion in response but the guild master silenced them again. 

“The adult team will be Erza, Gajeel, Natsu, Gray, and Mirajane. The teen team will be Jada, Liam, Milo, and the twins. The two groups will leave for Crocus in two days and the rest of us will leave in a week.” 

“Why are all your speeches so boring!” Someone later figured out to be Makarov yelled from the back.

“Yeah and where’s the pep-talk!?” Cans shouted causing everyone to laugh. 

Laxus took a deep breath, like he was rethinking his choice to be the new guild master. “When we get to the games, everyone’s going to come after us. We’ve been on top for awhile now and they wants our spot. But we won’t let that happen, we know who we’re up against and we know how to defeat them the same way we defeat all our enemies…together as Fairy Tail!” Everyone cheered and put their hand sign in the air proudly. 

“What’s that sign?” Ashley whispered noticing everyone doing it. 

“It shows our bond as a family.” The man beside the teen was short and had all white hair. “It shows that we’re with each other no matter what.”

“Woah, that’s… amazing. My old guild knew nothing of family.” The teen looked around taking it all in. Before mumbling to herself, “I hope one day I’ll be able to be apart of this family.”

“You already are my dear.” The man held her hand showing her insignia. “The moment you got the emblem you became one of us.”

“Thank you,” the girl smiled genuinely. “But who are you?” 

“I am Makarov, I was the guild master before Laxus.” 

“But we mostly just call him Gramps!” Ur beamed as she came over from her family. “He raised my parents and most of the adults here.”

“Wow, it’s an honor to meet you sir,” Ashley bowed respectfully.

“The honor is mine, but you don’t need to use formalities here. You can just call me Makarov or Gramps,” the man smiled up at the girl before complimenting the girl’s look.

A celebration got started quickly and the newest guild member got a chance to meet everyone. As she sat at her table watching everyone enjoy themselves she realized that she belonged there. This was her home, these people were her new family, and she’d be safe and loved here.


	10. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fairy tail teams arrive at Crocus.

The train ride to Crocus was about what you’d expect for the fairy tail teams. Four of the guilds six dragon slayers all riding in the same train car. Gray and Igneel were able to get the fire mages to sleep before they got to the next stop but the other two were not as lucky.

Milo had gotten the worst of it. Being the youngest, he hadn’t found his method of coping with the queasy feeling in tummy. He tried going to sleep but the constant shaking of the train made it hard, he tried meditating but when his insides felt like they were in a washing machine it was hard to concentrate, he even tried listening to his older brother go on about some boring topic of his choosing but nothing worked. He turned to Gajeel for guidance but the larger man had already been knocked out by Erza for “complaining too loud”. Considering the blond didn’t want that, he decided to just lay his head on his mother’s lap.

Eventually, the last remaining dragon slayer had fallen asleep and the trip to the city became more bearable for the others.

~~~

When the train pulled into the Crocus station, all the slayers raced off and plopped onto the ground. Each grumbled their own hate towards the vehicle. After a minute, they all regained composure and started walking towards the Games area. 

“Hey everyone! It’s fairy tail!” Some person yelled causing a rush of people to come towards them. Most of the people who came around were fans from the city all just excited to see the top guild in their town. Milo - _the most extroverted teen there_ \- was loving the attention. He signed autographs and took pictures with everyone while being sure to flirt and wink at every girl he saw.

Jada also got a lot of attention but she handled it much gentler than the young electric blond. She had polite conversations with every person who held out a magazine for her to sign. If the person seemed to flirt with her, she’d simply explain that she was taken and move on to the next without fuss.

As for the adults, most reacted the same way as the purple haired teen did and eventually the crowd dissipated allowing the two teams to continue their walk towards their destination.

~~~

When the Fairy Tail team arrived at the games area they separated the into much smaller groups. The adults went to check in with the coordinators, Jada and Liam when to go look for food, and the remaining trio wondered off to explore.

The area looked like a small village. 12 cabins in groups of two around what looked like it could’ve been some type of field. Each group had a flag in front representing the guilds. Mostly the usual guilds were present; sabertooth, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and Mermaid Heel. The last cabin had a mark that the teens didn’t recognize before. It looked like a bull face with horns turned upwards and looked almost devilish.

“Their Midnight Minotaur, a new guild that nobody really knows about,” a voice spoke up from beside the group. They turned and saw a boy who looked about the same age as the twins, had pale blue hair that looked white, and icy blue eyes. “They beat out Quatro Cerberus to compete this year.”

Everyone turned their attention to the person speaking. “Well if it isn’t the other ice mage,” Igneel teased as he bro-hugged the other teen. “How’ve you been Vastia?”

“I’ve been well Fullbuster, I see you brought a strong team this year.” The blue eyes male examined the group. “Looks like you guys will be a challenge for whoever will get second place.”

“Lincoln, when was the last time Lamia was on top?” Ur asked hugging the boy.

“Two years ago, as I remember it, my dad beat Jet to with the Games winning challenge.”

“He cheated!” Milo pointed out loudly. “Jet would’ve won if he wasn’t tripped.”

“He didn’t get ‘tripped’, your guild mate slippped on ice and that was completely legal. But it doesn’t matter, we’ll beat you guys twice this year,” Lincoln Vastia smirked cockily.

“I hope we face each other so I can smack that smirk right off your damn face,” the pink haired ice mage glared at the boy.

“Why wait? Why not do it right here right now?” Ur spoke up already in a fighting stance.

“Because as much as I would want to, no fighting allowed in the Magic Games Village, they figure it would cause too much damage.”

“Fine, but this isn’t over,” the oldest boy grumbled as the trio started heading towards their cabin.

~~~

The cabins were large and made of light colored wood. The two structures were identical except for the doors. One was a navy blue while the other was a brighter red color. Ur walked into the red door cabin while Igneel and Milo walked into the other.

When Ur opened the door, she was Jada sitting on the couch reading a book. “Thought you got lost, we were about to send a search party,” the purple haired girl teased. From where the younger teen was standing she could see why a lot of people thought she was beautiful. 

Her hair was silky and rested gently on her shoulders and down her back like a bright colored waterfall reflecting a sunset and her dark eyes that were so full of kindness and hope people couldn’t help but to trust her completely.

“No just ran into Lincoln Vastia while we were exploring,” Ur shrugged as she made her way over to the couch near  
The other teen.

“You didn’t cause any property damage did you? Because if you did your the ones who have to tell Laxus.”

“No we didn’t, we gonna just fight it out at the games.” Jada nodded agreeing with the idea.

The two girls talked for a little longer before Ur got up and headed down the hall and towards the bedroom.

The bedroom was much like the rest of the cabin. The bed had was smaller than the one the girl had at home, it had only one pillow, a sheet, and a plain red comforter. The teen's belonging were still in it’s bag at the end of the bed along with another bag with the guild emblem on it and a note explaining the schedule.

_**Saturday** \- dragon slayer practice  
**Sunday** \- team 2 practice in the morning and joint practice in the afternoon  
**Monday** \- opening ceremony and day one of the games  
**Tuesday** \- day two of the grand magic games  
**Wednesday** \- day three of the grand magic games  
**Thursday** \- day four of the grand magic games  
**Friday** \- final day of the grand magic games and closing ceremony_

The note looked like it’s in Laxus’s handwriting. And even though it didn’t say so it seemed to have an unwritten message that read _”don’t be late or else I’ll shock you to death.”_ and that was a threat Ur didn’t want to deal with again.


	11. Saturday- dragon slayer practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could young dragon slayers also be called dragonlings? 🤔 let me know what y’all think

The first week had gone by quickly. There was a team captain’s meeting that Jada and Ezra went to, there was a lot of practices that were all exhausting, and several group dinners. The crown princess had met with every guild team individually to make sure they knew the rules and that there wouldn’t be any problems this year.

The Saturday before the games came much faster than Ur would’ve liked. But since there was nothing she could do about it, the teen got ready and headed outside where her dad, Gajeel, and Milo were waiting. 

“Why are we practicing so early?” The girl yawned and stretched her hands out. “The sun’s still coming up.”

“This was the best time Ryos could get. All the others are taken for team practices,” Gajeel explained as the group started walking to the training facility.

“Why do we even need training? I’ve already mastered my lightning,” Milo bragged before he turned into lightning and zipped ahead a few meters.

The adults shook their head and continued on.

~~~

The training area looked a lot like the games arena. It was large and open and gave a lot of space for the dragon slayers to show off what they could do.

“So what are we practicing today?” Ryden asked first looking at his parent.

“Today we’re going to work on secondary elements. Ry since your magic is combination magic you’ll just be strengthening both elements. Ur and Milo we’ll see if we can find your secondary’s,” Rogue explained calmly as he spoke. 

“So I technically already have my secondary element making me better than them?” Ryden smirked at the other young dragon slayers.

“Don’t get cocky tiger,” Milo grunted out the same way The other boy did.

“How do we find our secondary’s?” Ur questioned after raising her hand bringing the two boys back from their potential fight.

“We send different elemental attacks at you and see if you can control one,” Natsu explained a little to excitedly.

“Are you sure this isn’t a method of just attacking us?” Milo questioned with a smirk. 

“If we wanted to blast y’all we would,” Gajeel pointed out. And he was right, each teen could think back to times where they got blasted by a parent either in training or because they were annoying them. It never hurt since it is their own element they’re getting hit with but it tingled a little. 

“Can I go first?” Ur asked confidently. 

“Sure,” Natsu smirked as he sent a basic fire attack at his daughter. She let the flames engulf her for a moment before she absorbed them. Ur smiled thinking about how years ago she would’ve fallen down from an attack like that.

“Salamander’s secondary magic is lightning. Milo toss a basic attack at her,” the tallest dragon slayer commanded as the young blond did as he was told.

The girl was pushed to the ground as she tried to control the attack. Lightning was definitely not her secondary. “We already know iron is not it so can we skip that? I really don’t need the nightmares again,” Ur asked before Gajeel could attack. 

Rogue and Ryden seemed confused by the question but the others understood so they allowed it without protest. Rogue sent a small shadow attack at the navy haired teen and the girl caught it with her hands in a medium sized energy ball. 

“Try to absorb it,” Rogue spoke up watching the girl. The young slayer wrapped her arms around the ball and pushed it into herself. The energy spread around her body like it was mapping out it’s new home. 

From under her shirt a black mark moved up her neck, over her left eye, and stopping just above the eyebrow. It also cover all of her left arm and hand making her look much like Gray in his demon slayer form. “Ur?” Natsu questioned concerned.

“Yeah, I think I’m okay.” The teen looked down at her hand and arm. Upon closer inspection, she noticed the mark kind of looked like black dragon scales. “So I’m some kind of shadow flame dragon?” 

“You are the first. Now try to send an attack.” Ur took several deep breaths to ground her self. “Shadow flame dragon: roar!” The girl screamed as she launched a beam of red and black spiraling energy beyond the adults and hitting the opposite side of the area. This excited the teen making her want to try again. She sent a fist attack towards and empty space with the same veracity along with a kick attack towards the wall behind her. “This is so cool! Can I enter my shadow like you uncle Rogue?” 

“You can try.” The sabertooth dragon slayer instructed the girl on how to do it and after about twenty-five tries she was able to do it. The girl sped around the area enjoying being inside the darkness. This was the first time she could safely say she wasn’t afraid of the dark. When the girl finished joyriding with her new magic, she rejoined the group and was able to turn the markings off. It was now Milo’s turn and Jada had come from the cabins to help out. She used her lightning javelin to sent a dart of lightning at the blond. It gathered around him before he could absorb it. “All charged up and ready to go.” The boy smirked cockily. Natsu sent a fire attack sending the boy into the wall behind him. Judging by the slightly pained expression on the boy’s face it was obvious fire wouldn’t be his thing. Gajeel went next sending a few balls of iron at the teen that caused little damage. Rogue went next to the same result. “You’re running out of magic,” Ryden spoke up from his spot near a group of scarred targets.

“I can help make some more types of magic,” Jada spoke up from bathe side where she had started reading. 

“Small attacks that are easy to control only,” Natsu explained strictly.

“Got it. We can try air next.” The oldest girl dug her hand into the quiver on her back and pulled out a gray bow staff. The oldest teen sent a medium sized gust of wind that pushed the boy back onto his butt.

They ended up trying almost everything Jada had in her quiver and they still didn’t find Milo’s secondary. The group was starting to think maybe he didn’t have one but they decided to use the girl’s last staff Anyway. “This ones my most powerful. I’ll try to weaken it but it’s a lot.”

“Give it to me straight.” The lightning mage spoke up confidently.

The girl did, she held the gold staff high in the air and summoned the stars. “Grand chariot!” Seven beams of light came crashing down on the blond boy sending dust into the air.

When the particles cleared, the youngest Dryer was standing in his same position holding a large ball of shimmering golden light much like Ur did with the shadow energy much earlier. 

“Absorb it glow stick!” Ur shouted happily showing she was proud of her friend. He did so and pulled the energy into himself. The boy began to glow. His lightly tanned skin turned to golden energy with bright white eyes. 

Happily the teen turned into a lightning bolt and started darting around the area much faster than he could’ve before. When he finished his _joy ride_ he returned to the group happily. “So what am I? Some heavenly lightning dragon?” The boy asked as his body went back to normal.

“More like a cosmic lightning dragon. Grand chariot is a different type of heavenly magic that uses cosmic energy,” Jada explained as she put her staff back in the magic quiver where it disappeared.

“Cosmic lightning? That sounds badass!” The young dragon beamed. “Much better than any shadow flame.”

“Watch it flashlight, I’d hate to have to kick your ass,” Ur threatened as she walked up to the male.

“I doubt it.” Milo releases a little bit of his energy causing the girls hairs to stand up. 

“Both of you stop, no in-fighting while we’re in Crocus. Laxus’s orders,” Natsu spoke sternly causing the teens to immediately stop. “I think that’s enough practice for today anyway let’s head back to the cabins.” 

“Well looks like not on the same team anymore…” Ryden started.

“We’re the dragons of fairy tail and the dragons of sabertooth,” his father finished. “We’ll see you guys at the ceremony.” With that the two dragon slayers headed back to the sabertooth area while the other group headed towards fairy tail. 

When the group returned to the cabins, they were greeted by their exceeds who had arrived with the rest of the guild. Even though it had only been a week, each dragon was happy to see their flying cat once again.


	12. Sunday- team 2 practice in the morning and joint practice in the afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah practice that should go well.

“I don’t understand why we have to practice,we’re obviously gonna win,” Milo boasted during the walk to the training area. 

“We don’t know what we’ll face during the games so we need to practice so we can be ready for anything,” Liam pointed out matter of factly.

Igneel wasn’t paying attention to the conversation. It wasn’t that what his friends were talking about were boring but it just wasn’t as interesting as the creature the boy noticed beside them. It was a snake. Maroon in color and almost following them. 

Now the boy had seen snakes before but this one felt different. Like it was a _magic_ snake. The theory seemed strange but his dad gave birth to him and his sister so who was he to judge. 

“Pinky!” A shout broke the boy out of his train of thought. His twin was looking at him with slight concern. She must have called his name several times.

“What?” The pink haired boy questioned slightly disoriented from not paying attention.

“We asked what you wanted to work on during practice,” Liam pointed out. 

“Oh my close range attacks could use a little work,” the boy shrugged thinking back to his last few missions. “Maybe even work on my demon magic.” The boy looked back to where he saw the snake, _it was gone._

Training was easy for the teens. They worked together practicing offense, defense, and unison raids which didn’t work. If only took three hours of intense training before all five were sitting on the floor tiredly.

“If we don’t win this year, there’s cheating involved,” Milo explained between deep breathes as sat on the ground. 

“Team Saber is pretty good,” Ur added from besides her brother even though they’re spaced far apart from each other.

“That’s something a Tiger would say,” the young blond pointed out. 

“I think it’s something a rational person would say,” Jada spoke honestly. “Sabertooth is our biggest competition this year.”

“What about that new guild? Midnight Minotaur,” Igneel questioned as he looked up at the sky snowflakes still falling from his big ice attack earlier.

“We don’t know much beside that’s Ashley’s old guild and she left under bad circumstances,” Liam explained calmly.

“I don’t trust them, they’re the only guild who seems to be hiding something. Have you even seen them?” Milo started stretching.

“Not at all, they didn’t show up to the captains meeting with the Queen the other day.” Jada dug into her quiver and pulled out some protein bars and tossing them to her teammates.

The fairy tail teen left the training arena and went back to the cabins. Joy was waiting on the steps waiting for her person to return along with Charlie.

The teens took time to catch up with their exceeds before training started again. This time both teams walked to the training area and a large group.

“Dad I’m telling you something was different about that snake,” Igneel pointed out. “It was magical.”

“A magical snake?” Ur questioned looking at her brother. “Animals can’t have magic.”

“That’s not always true,” Liam pointed out. “Manny uses animal magic for his takeovers.”

“And we’ve fought magical creatures before. Like Cobra’s snake,” Ezra added matter of factly.

“Cobra?” Milo questioned.

“Erik, the poison dragon slayer. He used to be evil before he joined Crime Sorciere with my father,” Jada explained. 

“He ate poison?” Ur questioned confused. 

“It was more like he ate snake venom and could attack people with it. Man that shit stung,” Natsu pointed out thinking back to a previous fight.

“Neel, what did the magic snake look like?” Gray asked turning the attention back on the pink haired ice mage.

“I know it was like maroon but I couldn’t make anything out since it was far away.”

“Cobra’s snake was purple,” Natsu said matter of factly.

“What if the snake was his kid? Most of the dragon slayers have kids by now,” Liam explained. 

“I was the only kid in Crime Sorciere so unless the kid stayed in hiding that’s not it,” Jada responded after thinking back. 

“We’ll keep a look out but it’s probably nothing to worry about,” Gajeel put his hand on the Igneel’s shoulders. 

“Yeah cause even if some magic snake does try something, we’ll make him wish he didn’t.” Milo turned to lightning and moved ahead quickly. However he wasn’t paying attention and went into the area door.

The rest of the group laughed as Liam opened the door so that everyone could walk in. “Okay this is the only joint practice so let’s have team 2 practice defense while team 1 attacks then we’ll switch. Don’t pair with someone with the same magic as you,” Ezra explained confidently. Mira paired up with Ur, Ezra paired up with Igneel, Gajeel paired up with Liam, Gray paired up with Milo, and Natsu paired with Jada. 

Practice went on for hours and by the time it was over, there was several new holes and scorch marks around the area. As the group headed back to the cabin, they were more confident of their abilities then they were before.


	13. Monday- opening ceremony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening ceremony

The morning of the games was exciting. People walking around with their faces painted with their favorite guild marks. It was exciting for Ashley. She’d never been able to go anywhere like this with her old guild but this was a fresh start. She was far away from her past guild and her past life and she was free with Fairy Tail to be who she wanted.

“You’re excited,” Lori smiled at the auburn haired girl.

“How could I not be? I’ve always wanted to visit Crocus,” Ashley explained cheerily.

“The city is beautiful,” Lucy pointed out. “You’ll probably have time to explore it after the ceremony.”

“There’s a ceremony?” The light mage questioned as the group continued into the arena.

“Yeah it’s an opening ceremony where all the guilds are introduced,” Lacie explained from beside Laxus. “This way we can see our competition before we actually compete.”

“So the ones competing, are the most powerful in the guild?” The newest guild mate questioned as they continued on their walk.

“Mostly,” Laxus replied as the group headed towards the fairy tail bleachers. As they walked, tons of civilians came up to them asking for autographs. Lucy signed a few along with Laxus, Wendy, and Juvia.

After signing everything, the guild mates finally got to their bleachers. The arena was large and open leaving room for thousands of people all around excitingly waiting for the competitors to show up. “He’s familiar,” Ashley looked across the arena.

“Yeah that’s Sting the guild master of sabertooth. He was held at that dark guild the Ur found you at,” Levy explained from beside her daughter.

“Sabertooth is basically our sibling guild. We work together a lot,” Lacie pointed out calmly.

“Personally, I think the dragon slayers like to be near each other so that’s why the two guilds are always together,” Emily Strauss explained daintily. 

“They all can relate to each other, not many people know about dragons the way the originals and the dragonlings do,” Lori explained easily. She’d heard the stories over and over to the point she could recite them from memory. 

The group continued to talk until the announcers came on. _“Welcome everybody to the x814 Grand Magic Games!”_ The crowd cheered enthusiastically.

 _“This year is going to be unlike any other. This year each guild has brought two teams one of mages over twenty-one and the other of mages below. Now each age group will compete within their own age group meaning there will be two winners. If one guild takes first place in both groups then their guild will receive double the reward.”_ There were less cheers but still some hoots.

 _“Let’s introduce this years competitors.”_ The first group walked out. All the males were dressed in neat suits while the females had on gowns. “ _ **Blue Pegasus!**_ ” some cheers rang out as the people all waved at the crowd before heading up into their sectioned off part of the bleachers. 

The next group was all women. Each dressed differently in their own styles. _”next up we have the fabulous females of **Mermaid heal**!”_ A large amount of cheers rang out from mostly men.

The third group, Lamia Scale, walked out proudly being led by a man and a boy with white hair. “That’s Lyon, he grew up with Gray,” Lori explained while they announced the guild. 

“He looks like he uses ice magic,” Ashley laughed as Sabertooth came out led by Rogue and Ryden. The fairy tail members cheered for their partner guild happily.

 _“Our next guild is making their Magic Games debut. It’s small but they got some powerful new members that helped them to qualify this year. Let’s give a warm welcome to **Midnight Minotaur!** ”_ Small cheers rang out but they went unheard as Ashley watched her previous guild walk out proudly. 

“Lori, is that?” Lacie voice stopped talking as she pointed out a boy with shoulder length black hair.

“Of course that asshole would come back,” the iron mage growled angrily.

“Who is he?” The Auburn haired girl asked confused by how everyone in the guild automatically got upset by his presence.

“Garret Redfox, he’s Lori’s older brother. He left the guild a long time ago after he attacked her and Ur,” Laxus explained still not taking his eyes off the boy.

“Seems like he found the right guild then. Assholes tend to stay together.” Ashley scratched her guild mark uncomfortably.

“They can’t hurt you anymore, they’ll have to go though us if they try.” Hearing those words coming from someone as big and powerful as Laxus was reassuring.

“Yeah, hey here comes our teams!” 

_”The last group is our defending champions who’ve been on top for a long time… **Fairy Tail**!”_ Everyone screamed loudly as the guild walked out confidently. They got to the center of the arena and held up their index finger and thumb and held their hand up high in the sky. 

“What’s that?” Ashley questioned feeling bad about how much she didn’t know about her guild.

“It’s the hand sign of our guild, it shows that we look out for each other no matter what,” Laxus explained calmly with a slight smile. “Gramps and I started with it a long time ago and eventually the whole guild started doing it.

“That’s adorable.” Fairy tail finally made their way over to their section of the bleachers near the group. The Queen went out and said a whole speech before there was a break. Lori and Ashley made their way until the hall where Ur, Liam, and Igneel were grabbing drinks. 

“Guys!” Lori called as she ran over. 

“Hey you two, did you like our entrance?” Ur smiled cheerily. 

“You guys were great,” Ashley smiled halfheartedly. 

“But?” Igneel noticed the new girl’s comment seemed like something was off.

“But Minotaur kinda bothered me. Seeing them again after everything.”

“Yeah they took us by surprise too,” Liam pointed out. 

“We need to watch out for them, having a dragon slayer makes them much more dangerous,” Igneel pointed out sternly.

“That Garret guy?”

“Yeah, he’s a iron dragon slayer like Gajeel,” Ur explained. “They’ll probably make either me, Milo, or Ryden fight him.”

“Any of you guys can take him down so there’s no need to worry,” Liam smiled gently as he put a reassuring hand on the girl’s shoulder. The competing teens went back towards their sectioned off part of the arena as the others grabbed some food before doing the same.

The whole way back Lori held onto Ashley is some way like as an anchor. But for who? Neither could tell.


	14. Monday evening

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone, I’m back. Well… back at the moment. I haven’t been inspired to right for this fic in awhile so I’m sorry bout that.

“To a successful tournament!” Laxus cheered in the hotel bar. The guild was in there to celebrate the first day of the games. 

The guild all cheered as they took a chug of their drinks some alcoholic and some not depending on the mage. “This is going to be awesome! There’s no way we can loose,” Milo boasted as he stood on the table.

“Sit down you barbarous ape,” Emily spoke daintily as she smacked his leg with her fan. 

“He’s having fun, let him be,” Manny laughed as he took another bite of his food.

“Yeah besides I don’t even know what _Barbarous_ means!” The blond stuck his tongue out teasingly. 

“She’s calling you uncivilized and wild,” Jada pointed out from across the table where her legs were resting on Liam’s lap. 

“I’ll show you wild.” Before the boy could do anything Manny smacked his head. 

“Hitting a lady ain’t manly Milo, and you know what she can do to you.”

“What can she do?” Ashley questioned from the next table over. 

“Emily can turn people to stone,” Lori pointed out from her seat on top of the table. “If she looks at you with her glasses off, instant statue.” Lori posed to add effect. 

“It last until someone hoses you down with water or Emily uses her fairy dust,” Ur added from her seat on the floor. 

“ _Fairy dust?_ ”

“Emily is an actual fairy mage,” Lori shrugged as she took another chug of her water.

“That’s why she thinks she’s better than us,” Igneel pointed out. “Which is why we like to play pranks on her.”

Ur smirked at her twin before turning into a shadow and zipping over towards the other girl. She smacked the girls long hair before disappearing in the shadow under the table.

Emily looked around before going back to her conversation. Ur laughed silently before she acted again. The navy haired mage came out from under the table and swirled the sandy blonde strands before speeding into Milo’s shadow.

“Milo Dreyar I swear to Mavis, if you bother with my hair one more time,” the girl threatened. 

“It wasn’t me!” The electric blond growled. 

“Nobody else is fast enough to pull it off,” Manny pointed out.

“Ur is.” The girl used this time to zip back over to where she was sitting at first before the others could turn around.

“Me?” The dragon slayer faked innocence.

“You and your shadow magic!” Milo accused. “You can zip around almost as fast as me.”

“I thought Ryden and Rogue were the only ones with shadow magic,” Manny pointed out. “They’re the only shadow dragon slayers.”

“I got my secondary element while we were training but I don’t have enough control over it to play any pranks,” Ur lied calmly. “I’m still trying to control it.”

“Lier! You had almost complete control.” The youngest blond got off the table and stepped to the the other dragon slayer.

“Jada you were there, she’s lying right?” Milo turned to the magenta haired mage. 

“I’m not getting involved with whatever you two are arguing about.” Ur laughed at the betrayed look on Milo’s face.

“Everyone listen up!” Laxus’s booming voice silenced every conversation. “The fight card for tomorrow’s afternoon has been released. Gajeel Redfox you’re fighting blue pegasus.” The man in question nodded.

“What about team two?” Someone probably Manny shouted from his seat. 

“Milo Dreyar and Ur Fullbuster will fight to people from Midnight Minotaur.”

“You guys are definitely fighting Gary,” Lori pointed out. “I wonder who else they have.” 

“Doesn’t matter, we’re gonna win. I’ve been waiting to fight that metal headed asshole.” Milo grinned. 

“You all should go get some sleep,” Mira pointed out. “You have a big day tomorrow.”

All the young mages headed back to their cabins. They knew they were in for a big fight tomorrow.


	15. Tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dragon slayer fight

**Year: x810**

Garret Redfox enjoyed reading. He got that from his mother. He loved how books celebrated people. Made them look like gods even if they weren’t that interesting in reality. _He wanted that_ , to be in a book that put him on that kind of pedestal. He got some of that attention from being apart of the most popular guild in the kingdom and being a dragon slayer but it wasn’t enough. He wanted to be on his own.

Until then, he stayed in the library reading about others. Today, he reading a book about the history of some his guild mates to see how they became so special. The part on his father he found most interesting. “Black Steel Gajeel” the most terrifying member of the dark guild phantom lord. He was a living legend and put that all down to join fairy tail. The guild he defeated.

He decided to change that, he was going to rewrite his father’s story but make himself the star. In order to do that however, he had to distance himself from such a family style guild like Fairy tail. He had to do something to break away from them. He looked out the window and got an idea. He saw Lori training out back behind the hall and went to meet her. She was so happy and innocent that she’d hold back his reputation. So when she let her guard down, he used his iron magic to crucify her to a wall. The girl let out an angry scream laced with betrayal and before long others came out to help her.

Ur attacked as soon as she came out. Not even bothering for an explanation. However, Gary was older and stronger, he was able to do much more damage to her then vice versa. “Why’d you do this?” The girl yelled sitting up on top of some pieces of wall after he sent her through it. 

“Why? Because I can. I’m the strongest here and you people are holding me back from my glory.”

“Gary what are you talking about?” Levy questioned as she and others came out of the guild hall. 

“I know about dad. He used to be the most terrifying mage in Fiore and he quit! I’m different.” The boy turned and headed down the path away from the building he grew up in.

Jada carried Lori back over with the group as Liam helped up Ur up. This wasn't over, it was only the beginning.

**present**

_“Welcome to first team two battle of the day. From our leaders Fairy Tail we have Milo Dreyar the Lighting dragon slayer and youngest son of guild Master Laxus Dreyar and Ur Fullbuster daughter of fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel,”_ the announcer explained. _“They’re opponents are the heavy hitters from a guid rising in popularity, Garret Redfox and Cory.”_

 _“Now Garret is the son of Fairy Tail’s Gajeel Redfox and according to rumors the dragonling left after a fallout,”_ one of the other announcers explained as the four teens entered the arena.

“Because of the safety of our fans we will be putting a magic dome around the arena,” the referee said as they cast a spell.

“They never did that before,” Lori pointed out. 

“They must know this fight gonna have major destruction,” Igneel said.

“Wouldn’t be surprised both of Milo and Ur are known for destructive attacks and I’m sure they’ll be going all out for against Garret,” Liam added. 

“They mentioned bad terms. How bad are we talking?” Ashley questioned as the two groups faced off. 

“This fight easily could go to the death,” Jada explained.

“What about the Cory chick?” Manny questioned. “She has to be dangerous to be out with this group.”

The other young mages agreed as the start sound signaled the start of the fight. Out the gate, Milo and Ur rushed their opponents. The boy turning into lighting and the girl using her fire to propel her. The blond mage hit his target square in the chest while his blue haired counterpart missed hers.

When the girl turned to see what happened, she noticed the maroon haired girl was gone and there was a snake in her spot. “That’s the snake I saw earlier!” Igneel pointed out. 

“That must be why the dome is on. If that is Cobra’s daughter then we could be looking at a poison dragon slayer,” Lori explained holding her chin.

Ur sent a different attack. This one sent waves of fire through the ground. The snake turned back into a girl as she jumped over it. “I can hear your thoughts dummy,” Cory smirked. “You’re too slow.” 

“Milo!” The young fairy tail mage shouted. “Switch dance partners with me.” 

“Why? Can’t handle it?” The boy laughed as he dodged an iron attack. They switched anyway since Ur figured that since lightning is loud.

Garret and Ur seemed to be evenly matched. When one tried to get ahead, the other could counter easily. It was the same for Milo and Cory. The match went on for awhile without much fanfare so Ur took the next step. 

The fire dragon slayer sent a fire ball towards her opponent. Garret ducked. “You’re aim is still shit!” 

“Wasn’t aiming for you asshole.” The fireball was headed towards Milo. “Glow stick!”

The boy smirked already knowing what she was talking about. He pushed his opponent away from him and took a deep breath. His entire body turned as bright as his hair. He sent a roar at Cory and she couldn’t dodge it at all. “I love being cosmic!” Milo's energy was a hundred times faster when he goes cosmic so even with the girl trying to hear his plans she didn't have enough time to make adjestments. 

Ur activated her shadow flame form as dark markings crawled up her skin to the side of her face. She turned into a shadow and zipped around Garret sending many flame explosions at him. “Who do you think you are?” He growled. 

“I think I’m Ur Fullbuster, the baddest dragonling in fiore. And guess what… I did that without trying to murder my sibling or my friends.” Team Fairy Tail quickly turned the tides in the fight sending attack after attack to take control of the fight.

The tides changed again when Garret grabbed Ur’s neck. He tossed her against the far wall and used his iron magic to create cuffs to lock her to the walls by her hands and feet. “We always end up in this position don't we?” He asked as he continued to punch the girl with various attacks.

“Can he do that?” Ashley asked as she looked on in horror. 

“The rules for the round are just don’t kill each other or harm any spectators,” Liam explained as he gripped the wall in front of him. “We can’t interfere either.” 

“We need to call it off!” Igneel shouted angrily. 

“Ur wouldn’t want that,” Jada pointed out. 

“She’d fight you for thinking about it,” Lacie pointed out. "She's so stubborn."

Igneel held on to the wall that divided them from the arena with all his strength and watched as his old friend continued to punch and jab at his twin over and over again. "He's going to kill her." The assault continued on for awhile but eventually Garret pulled away. Ur's shadow markings vanished and all that was left was the blood from all the gashes she'd gotten from the abuse. 

Subconsciously a tear fell from the eye of the pink-haired boy. His sister wasn't moving. His sister doesn't look like she's breathing. His sister... burst into a blood red fire ball. She started radiating huge amounts of energy. This energy felt different to Igneel. It was something he never felt before so he rushed over to his parents. "Is that some new dragon slayer power?" he asked concerned. 

"No, it's not," Natsu said shortly. 

"Babe, does it feel like E.N.D. to you?" Gray questioned alertly.

"Yeah it does. We need to stop this fight." Natsu and his husband took off out of the fairy tail part of the arena followed by Igneel.

"E.N.D? Isn't that a demon? Why does Ur have Demon powers?" The boy questioned now more concerned then before. 

"Igneel, I'm actually a demon. E.N.D. stands for Etherious Natsu Dragneel. Ur has some demon energy in her and it decided to come out right now. If we don't stop this fight she's going to kill Garret." Natsu explained quickly. 

Meanwhile back in the arena, Ur had the upper hand and was sending a barrage of attacks at the iron dragonling. Milo however didn't notice. He was to busy with his fight against Cory to realize it. But once he knocked the girl out, he did.

"Milo! Ur's releasing dark magic you gotta stop her," Ryden explained from the Sabertooth bleachers. The blond turned into lightning and rushed to the girl. Garret was unconscious so he grabbed his teammate in a hug. It burned a little but the cosmic energy still floating around him protected against most of the heat. 

Eventually, the girl’s fire burnt itself out and she passed out in the lightning dragonlings arms. "And Fairy Tail wins the match!" the announcer yelled as the Fullbuster family reached the arena entrance and got to the blue haired girl. They took her to the infirmary to figure out the next steps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being longer then I wanted so sorry about that :/


End file.
